Folding firearms are known in the prior art. Folding firearms are to be distinguished from weapons where a mere component, like a butt stock, folds over the weapon. Rather folding firearms are those that fold over themselves into a compact storage package. Prior folding firearms are noted for being manually deployed, and therefore prohibitively slow in a surprise situation. They also typically feature an out-of-profile single hinge which inhibits streamlining design.
The present invention is a folding firearm that is spring loaded for rapid, single-handed, deployment and utilizes a number of components readily available for repair or replacement. The present invention also features, among other things, a combined charging/deployment handle, a closed-bolt action which allows for safe carry of a loaded round as it is disengaged from the ammunition feed when stowed, and a hinged back plate that also serves as a cheek rest. For purposes of this Application, the term “single-handed” shall mean that the weapon may be opened using the same hand in which it is held. Prior art folding weapons required the user to hold the weapon in one hand and either operate the unfolding mechanism, and/or actually unfold the weapon, with the other.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the folding firearm of the present invention allows for compact and safe storage while simultaneously providing rapid, single-handed, ready deployment.